Choji's Frustrations
by HiddNLeaf
Summary: Choji keeps having these dreams about Naruto. Can he learn how to control them before he goes completly insain?
1. Dream Torture

Choji's Frustrations – by HiddNLeaf – Hope you guys like it!

(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character's or Naruto.)

I wake up from the terrible dream I had in cold sweat. I stunk and was staring at my white wall. I could vaguely remember what happened, and it all came back to me.

_The small white dot in the middle of all the darkness, and Naruto was in the middle of it. It had a light green circle around it, as if it were protecting him. The circle got smaller and smaller, until it got to the white dot in which Naruto was standing. The circle started to change colors, and a raging rainbow went crazy in the darkness. Then Naruto would look into my eyes, and stare and smile._

_Soon after that a dark mouth grabbed him and dragged him into a cage, locking him up in a prison. Naruto would scream and cry my name, reaching for the rainbow. He would keep crying and grasping at it until I woke up. _

This happened every night, and it still scares me. It's as if it is an omen that says Naruto is gay for me. And believe me, boy, don't I wish he was.

Chapter Break -

I get up and grab some of my comfort food and close the door behind me. I get on my bed and reach underneath for an old sheet of paper. It was an old valentine that I got from him four years ago. Every time I read it, it's the same, but the words have different meanings. Here's how it goes:

_Well Choji, I guess it's another long year. Hope all of us get out of this stupid academy someday, especially you. See you on the battlefield!_

_Love,_

_Naruto_

I read this and cry. Every single time. I keep having these mixed feelings. Maybe he didn't mean the "Love," or "Especially you" and he just looked at me as a friend. Or maybe he even just wrote this on everyones, just to make them feel good. My head keeps spinning and all I can do is think about him. I need someway out of this torture. I need to know.

Chapter break -

I manage to sleep through the dawn and wake up feeling half rested as always. I take my shower and pretend naruto was inside me. Boy, don't I just want him. Can't stop thinking about him. He's got the nicest body and some nice qualities. And all I got is blubber and a big head. How will he ever love me…

I'm sitting at home, eating lunch, and Kiba knocks on the door.

"Hey Choji! It seems Lady Tsunade wants to speak with us."

It's been quiet a while since my last mission, just escorting some merchants, probably one of my more extreme missions, but I guess it would make perfect sense to get me back in the game. I mean I AM one of the ninja in this village, right? Got to do my part. I grab a bag of chips and head out the door with Kiba.

I was kinda silent when walking and Kiba seemed to notice. He asked me what was wrong. I hesitated. I knew if I didn't get this off my chest I would soon go crazy. And if I told him, he might tell Naruto. So I dragged him off into a dark corner of the street and started talking really fast and quietly, even though some of my words didn't even make and sense. I quickly got a hold of myself and put together a line to sum it all up.

"I think I like Naruto…"

"What? I mean, Ok… and why is that making you such a gloom…?"

"I don't know… It's just that he makes me so happy whenever I'm around him, and he keeps sending these mixed messages, and I don't know what to think…"

"To tell the truth, I think he likes you back. But that's just my opinion. But it really is all up to him if he likes you or not. Anyways we got to get going, cause if Tsunade doesn't find us in her office in a few minutes, were all going to be in deep trouble."

I took a deep sigh and took a nervous look around to see if anyone was spying on us. I started walking and felt a little better, but not much. It felt like the world was still going to end, but there'd be one more butterfly. I quickly said:

"Kiba…"

"Ya?"

"Please don't tell anyone about this… Ok?"

"Don't worry man; it's a dog's promise."

He flashed a quick grin and I felt about 20 times better. I now felt as though a brand new butterfly gardens was built right in the middle of town.

Chapter Break -

I quickly climb the stairs to the Hokage's Office, which overlooked the village. I opened the door and found Naruto in front and ready. His hair was perfectly blonde, shining in the sunlight from the large windows.

"Oh, Hi Kiba and Choji! Just in time for the mission!"

I just about feinted, right there on the spot. I should've known that Naruto was going to be here. He tags along on a lot of missions, so it really isn't a surprise. I guess I was being dumbstruck because Kiba was elbowing me in the back to keep me moving into the room. I quietly get in and stand around the desk before we get orders. I try not to look up and meet Naruto's eyes, but it happens anyway. I look at his, and he looks at mine right back. I quickly look away at a small spider in the corner of the room, as if nothing happened at all. He looks down, sort of sadly, and waits for Tsunade to give out the mission.

"Well, guys, you're the only ones in the village right now, so please at least get done with this B-Rank mission fast. It's just going to Land of Bears to resign the contract we have with them. I think with 3 of our ninja's names on there, it shouldn't be too much of a problem. Hmmm… I think I'll put Kiba in charge of this one. You better get going you three, because the contract is up in five days, and I really think they won't be happy when we come a day late. So… get moving!"

"Yes, Ma'am…" Says Kiba eyeing me.

"Yea! Another mission!" Says Naruto enthusiastically.

"Sure…" I say, as my eyes gaze back at Naruto.

I really hate walking around to places so far away, but I am still happy that Naruto and I have been put together. I gather my supplies, just a couple bags of chips, a rope for the Valley of Death, a few blankets, and some medicine in case someone gets hurt. I grab the Valentine, just so I can get back to sleep if I have my nightmare. I run out the door, half tripping, half sprinting, so I can see Naruto.

Chapter Break -

And… that is the very first Choji's frustrations. It didn't take me long, so please see if you can review and I'll have the next one on tomorrow! There'll be sex tomorrow – don't worry! Ha-ha! This really is just the intro, but I think it was necessary. See ya'll tomorrow!


	2. Dream Maker

Choji's Frustrations Part 2 – By HiddNLeaf (Enjoy!)

I got to the main gate and met up with Naruto & Kiba. They're standing there, ready to go. We marched off to the Land of Bears. Five days really isn't that big of a deal, as Naruto knows where it is, so we don't have to go looking for it. We walk along, and soon get tired. Naruto dropped his pack first and complained about being bored. I noticed something sticking from his pack.

"Eh, Naruto… What is that?

"Ohh… Nothing really, Nothing!"

I grab it and stare at him. It was big o' bottle of lube. I smile. I gave him a wink and said pointing with my head "I have to go to the 'Bathroom'…"

I really can't believe I just did that. Wow. What did I get myself into? Not that it's a bad thing or anything… Kiba was giving me thumbs up, so I guess it was a good thing…

I grab the bottle of lube and go off into the woods. Sure enough, Naruto was following me! I stop and turn around. Naruto was right there, two feet away from me.

Chapter break - (rated T part)

A smile, and smirk and then the lips touched. Oh, did it feel good. It was like getting all of the chakra in the world. It was moist and warm, nice and wet. Soon the tongue came into the crazy battle we were having with each others lips. It tasted so good; it was like having lunch, over and over again, but without ever getting full!

We were rubbing, squirming, touching and kissing all over the place. He slid my shirt off, and I slid off his. He had perfected his abs, and his body must've been tanned from all of the missions he was doing. He looked stunning. I looked down, and seemed to be disappointed really, that I couldn't help my physical shape. He seemed to notice, because he stopped kissing and said in a whispery voice with his eyes still closed "I love you for who you are. I really don't care about what it looks like."

Soon he was gently pushing me towards the ground, hoping to get me on my back. My crotch was touching his, and I noticed the large bulge he had down there. Now all I wanted to do was get into his pants to see for myself.

- (Rated M part)

While I was still fighting his tongue in the war of my mouth, I slid my hands down and unbuttoned his pants. He was wearing his orange plaid boxers, (my favorite color) and his large dick was hanging through the slit in his boxers. He stood up and gave me the eyes that said "_Are you going to suck it or not_?"

My eyes widened with excitement. I was found sucking the dick of the nine tail fox.

Chapter break -

It tasted like breadstick that I could eat all day. I stroked it and sucked with all my might, trying to live up to his expectations. He thrust his hips a little, trying to get his dick all the way down my throat. His moaning was loud, but still peaceful. It was like I was in my dream, and I had the key to his prison, so we could dance in the rainbow together. I soon grabbed my pants and tore them off at light speeds. I gave him a small kiss and then bent over a rock.

"Well, I guess right here is where you're sleeping tonight. Right in my asshole!"

He stuck lube on his big dick and dragged it back and forth inside me; making it hurt a little more every time he went farther, but it was a good kind of hurt. I could feel his throbbing vein inside of me, as if we were sharing a heart. I was moaning so loud that I was sure Kiba could hear, but he might like it for all I know. It just kept going on for about eight minutes. They were literally the best eight minutes of my life. He was reaching the climax, making sure the he could get in every hump in before he blows. He was on the verge, slamming his dick inside me so hard that it ached. It then shot loads of the white juices into me, making me almost scream from excitement. He took the heavy meat out of me, and licked my asshole until he got all of the dripping sticky stuff. We went back to kissing, so I could taste him. It was salty, like butter, but with a fresh sense of tang. It was beyond beautiful. He glanced down at my dick for the first time. It was erect and standing like a proud ninja.

His eyes were blazing with the excitement when he saw me in full bloom. He quickly got on his knees and started sucking the long meat. He licked the tip and licked my balls until he got back to the dick. It was too big to fit in his mouth so I shoved it in until he gagged. He grabbed my butt and made me start thrusting my hips, making me go into his throat even deeper. He gently dragged his teeth across my dick and quickly tried to stick the entire thing back into it again. There was no way that anyone would not get cum load all over for doing this great of a job. I give him my juices directly all over his face, and lick it off. I go back to kissing him and let him have some more fun. Soon we are half clothed in our boxers and half asleep, just sitting in each others arms. Naruto and I throw down the blankets and try to get some sleep.

He even looks beautiful in his sleep. I gaze up at the stars, admiring all that has happen to me. This morning all I wanted in the world was to be with him. Now I'm stuck like glue. I guess I will never have the nightmare again.

THE END

-HiddNLeaf-

Well guys, hope you liked it! This was my first story, so please give me some reviews on how to make it more interesting. Hope you all were turned on by it! Ha-ha. Anyways, my next one will be on Kiba and Naruto, and they will be having fun together as well. Tell me a piece of your mind! Just email me at .com and hopefully we can get the next story as good as this one! Over and Out! -HiddNLeaf


End file.
